


Moths

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Starscream watches Windblade sleep.
Relationships: Starscream/Windblade
Kudos: 3





	Moths

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 13, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Windblade was the only one Starscream knew, who could rest so easily knowing Starscream was within walking distance of her person.

He stood over her berth, watching her. Windblade rested easily, the sleep of someone with nothing to fear. Someone who still knew how to trust others.

It was such an anomaly in his life, that Starscream found himself drawn to it. Like a moth to a flame. But, the fate of moths was always the same. They were burned. Little bugs that lit on fire and flew away until they were nothing but ash on the ground.

Starscream leaned down, and kissed the edge of her lip. Not a sole was around to see. They were alone, and one asleep. She didn’t so much as twitch from the gentle touch.

“I won’t be burned by you,” Starscream said under his breath. He walked out of her room, ready to prepare for the morning. His moment of weakness sated, and the light of day shining into the room.

Starscream only wished that he didn’t lie as much to himself as he did to everyone else.


End file.
